Dimension Jump
by Atlantic Embers
Summary: The world I had always wished existed was there before my eyes. I, Emma Baker, woke up from an awful nightmare and ended up in the world of Percy Jackson. I am in The Mark of Athena. I know what will happen, I know what will come, I know how it will end. And I can't give any hints. To make matters worse, I know nothing about fighting. I am, most certainly, going to die.
1. What The?

I sit up quickly and gasp; my dream had been terrifying.

I was walking along the road in my hometown, when I suddenly appeared in the streets of New York, where I want to live when I'm older. But there was something terribly wrong; it was on fire. All around me people were screaming and crying, and there were monsters attacking everyone. I saw things I didn't even know could be in my brain. Then, a huge face appeared in the ground in front of me. What surprised me wasn't the fact that concrete turned into a face. What surprised me was I knew _who _the face was. It was Mother Earth. Or, as the Greeks called her, Gaea. Which totally made me try to remember what I had read before I went to sleep.

"A new piece has been added. Interesting. I don't remember new pieces being added in a chess game." Gaea sounded intimidating. And… Almost worried.

I recently learned that I can think in dreams. So I took everything in with horror and fear as though I were really there. Then I said a remark to Gaea that I am very proud of;

"What?"

"Who are you? I have never seen you before and I know nothing of you. How is it that you came to be here?"

"New York? I magically appeared here. It's a dream. It happens." I said as though that should be obvious. As it should. I don't know where my sass came from, as I normally don't sass people. I guessed it was because it was a dream.

"No, you are still asleep. You are not in New York." Gaea paused. I felt a cold shiver, (again, weird. I NEVER feel things in my dreams) run through my body like I was being probed. "However, I should not worry. You do not sound like a threat but I shall be watching you carefully. Meanwhile, enjoy these friends of mine."

The face disappeared. But in her place took the form of two hellhounds. They were much more frightening than anything my imagination could have created. Their maws were bloody and frothy. Huge muscles flexed under the pitch black fur. They were the size of a Hummer. Which terrified me into waking up.

So, I gasped and sat up in bed. I put my face in my hands and take a loud, deep breath and let the air stream out of my mouth slowly.

What was that dream even about? I never have dreams that realistic. I think in dreams a little and I go to real places but nothing like that… Normally, in my nightmares, the things trying to kill me are animals. Not faces in the dirt. Not _fictional_ faces in the dirt.

I say a quiet prayer that I will not be scared and lay back down. I then sit up. Again.

I am not in my bedroom. I am far from my bedroom. I'm in a large room with maps, papers, designs, blueprints, books and more things scattered all across the floor. There are also clothing items strewn everywhere. I see a laptop on one table with a Greek letter _Delta_ on it.

_No way._ My brain says rationally. _Um… Yes way. _I argue. _No. Not possible. You are now insane or have learned how to create a dream that feels exactly like reality._

The door opens and my heart actually stopped for half of a second. I gasp and the person opening the door jerks their arm away. They pause, then throw open the door holding a knife.

My mouth drops. The girl standing in the doorway is older than me, maybe by a year. Her hair is a blond and she has a really nice tan, like she lives in California. But her eyes tell a million stories. They are a gray color, like a storm on its way. She looks like she is going to attack me if I move a centimeter.

"Who the heck are you?" Annabeth Chase asks. Her voice is so quiet; it sends a chill down my spine.

"My name's Emma." I whisper. "Emma Baker."

"How did you get on this ship?" My stomach throws itself against a wall.

"I-I don't know. I woke up and found myself in your room. But it's okay. This is only a dream." I reply, realizing how stupid that sounds.

"Uh huh." Annabeth says as she slowly walks in the room.

"Look, I'm not armed." I hold up my hands. "I promise to you I just found myself here."

"Right. You appear in my room magically and expect me to trust you." She is still moving towards me at a slow pace. My stomach lurches uncomfortably.

"Please. I'm not lying. I will swear on… Whatever it is you would trust me to swear on." This has to be a dream. I never dream like this, but whatever. It's a dream. No other reasonable explanation.

Annabeth pauses. The gears in her head are turning.

"Tell me who you are."

I bite my lip and slowly stand up, realizing I'm still in her bed. "Umm… My name's Emma Baker. I live in Ohio and I'm mortal." I wish I could take back my words as soon as I say them. The blond frowns at me.

"You're mortal? How do… How do you know to call yourself mortal?"

"I know about the world of gods and monsters." I blurt.

Annabeth frowns and then sheathes her knife. "How?"

"A, uh, guy I know. He told me about demigods and monsters and gods. I know all about the war that happened last summer."

"Who is this guy?"

Anyone that would read this event if I were to write it down would know the answer. But this is a dream. I feel like if I tell Annabeth where I think I come from, I would wake up in a cold sweat, sure she almost killed me.

"A boy… from Camp Half-Blood."

"Who."

A bright light flashes and forces me to close my eyes. It hurts.

"I brought Emma here." The light fades and I blink until I can focus again. A beautiful woman is standing there in a very queenly white dress. Her black hair is pulled back in a very loose pony-tail, threaded with gold ribbons.

"Hera." Annabeth says, mimicking my thoughts. I'm confused as to what I am supposed to be thinking at the moment. Anger? Confusion definitely.

"Annabeth." I can hear the cold dislike in Hera's reply. It's as though by saying her name, Hera feels like she is insulting Annabeth.

"You brought me here? What does that mean? This is a dream. I should be waking up now." I say. That doesn't make any sense.

"No child. You are not dreaming. I brought you here. You are not from our world; the world of demigods and monsters." Hera answers to my questioning look.

"Yeah. We established that. She's mortal." Annabeth says with as much sarcasm as she can muster.

Hera shoots Annabeth a look of poison. "Yes, she _is_ mortal. But she is not from this world. And I don't mean she is not from your or my world. I mean that she is from a completely different universe. One very similar to our own, but without magic, monsters and gods."

Annabeth looks at Hera like she stupid. "What? You're saying she is from a different dimension?" Annabeth sounds like that is the dumbest thing she has ever heard.

"Yes. That is exactly what I am saying, girl. She is from a different dimension, if that is how you wish to phrase it." Hera snaps.

I frown as butterflies form in my stomach. "You pulled me from my world? I am, really, in the Percy Jackson world and am in serious, real, danger of dying from monsters?"

Hera nods her royal head. "Yes."

"Why?" I ask. My stomach starts to throb. It is hurting me. I have a million questions. "Why did you pull me here? Why me? Am I going on the quest with the seven demigods? Can I be injured by Celestial bronze? Can I be injured by monsters? Will anyone notice my absence in my world? Am I stuck here forever? Can I ever come back here once I leave?" I breathe. Hera cuts in.

"Because you have read those books so often that you know all of the persons on this quest as their friends know them. You have wished yourself to be here so much that I felt your pain all the way here, in a different universe. You are kind hearted, polite," she shot a sharp look at Annabeth, "caring. You have a good memory of these books. You have a very large imagination. With you, the demigods will be able to accomplish their goal safely…"

I jump in before she can finish answering my questions. "But… in the book, they all manage to get through…"

"STOP." Hera thunders. My head pounds so hard and painfully that I fall to my knees and yelp.

"What are you doing?!" Annabeth asks, taking a step forward then stops. Obviously not sure whether or not to help. I dig the heels of my hands into my closed eyes and lean so far forward, my head touches the ground.

"YOU CANNOT REVEAL ANYTHING OF THE ENDING OF THE BOOK." Hera calls in a loud, commanding voice. "THEY MUST CONTINUE THE QUEST BY THEMSELVES AS THOUGH YOU ARE NOT HERE."

Tears are falling down my cheeks by this point. I nod, unable to say anything.

The pain clears. I take several deep breaths until I can no longer feel the after-shocks of the headache. I shudder, then sit up and rub the tears from my face quickly so Annabeth doesn't see me crying. I don't want her to think I cry all of the time.

"You shall not tell them of their fates. They are to go along as though you are not a part of this story." Hera tells me from above. I nod, looking at the ground as though I've done something wrong. "Stand up Emma."

I stand and take a shuddering breath.

"To answer your other questions, yes, yes, yes, no, possibly." I look up at Hera and ask in a quiet voice,

"What were my other questions?"

Hera rolls her eyes. "Yes you are going on the quest, yes, you can be harmed by weapons, yes, you can be harmed by monsters, yes, your absence will be noticed in your world, no, you are not stuck here forever, and you may or may not be able to return once, and if, you leave."

"My mom and dad will wake up Wednesday morning and find me missing?!" I ask, panic building in my chest. Mom and dad will have a literal heart attack if they wake up and don't know where I am.

"Yes. But I left them a note, explaining what happened." Hera says dismissively, waving aside the question.

"What?! They won't understand a note saying "Hi, I'm Queen Hera from the books your daughter obsesses over. Don't freak out, but I kidnapped her for a few days to go on an adventure where she may or may not return. Thanks!"

Hera scoffs. "I didn't say that. I explained what I told you, and then enchanted a mirror that will allow them to speak to you. I _am _the goddess of family. I understand these things."

I can't speak. I have no idea whether or not mom and dad will try out this mirror or not. This is a ridiculous thing that has happened. I am most definitely on the demigods' side concerning Hera, if I wasn't before.

"Can someone, _please_, explain the entire situation to me?" Annabeth says, her voice angry.

Hera huffs and says, very quickly, "Emma is from a different dimension. It is a completely boring dimension…"

"Hey!"

"…with no gods, magic or monsters or anything fiction. There is a book series that was written and published from your _boyfriend's _point of view, beginning with him being a twelve year old to the Titan War. Just within the past few years, the author released a new series that introduces Jason Grace, Piper McClean, and Leo Valdez to Emma's world. That one begins with Jason waking up on the Wilderness Field trip and ends a day or so after their return from helping me with my small problem…" _More like saving your godly hide, _I think, "Then, there was a second book published with your boyfriend, Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque. Finally, there was a third published that begins with this ship landing in the Romans' camp and ends with the end of this particular quest. I brought Emma here to aid you all with motivation and companionship."

"So… I'm a cheerleader?" I ask, before I can stop myself. Great. I had thought, for a second, I'd be fighting with the others.

Hera glares at me. "I am done here. Are there any more questions to be asked?"

I think. "Yes! Isn't there another mirror you need to give me so I can receive these messages from my parents?"

Hera looks surprised before remembering she is supposed to appear flawless. "Yes. It is in your room."

"My… On the ship?"

"YES. Now. I take my leave." Hera started to glow.

"Wait!" Annabeth shouted, but her Higher-Than-Thou-Ness ignored her. I clenched my eyes shut and the glow faded.

Opening my eyes, I saw Annabeth looking at me.

I sigh and brace myself. Then I notice Annabeth looks embarrassed.

"You uh… Read, all about us?"

I nod. "I know all about you and Percy. I could give you a summarized tale of your life. I could give a little more detailed version of Percy's."

Annabeth looks like she is dreading something.

"You know how this quest will end? The one we're on right now?"

I hesitate, then nod.

"Does it end well? Or badly?"

I don't answer.

"Right." Annabeth looks tired. Like she hasn't slept in a week.

"I don't want Hera to hurt me again. I feel like if I answer that…" I say to explain myself and give Annabeth a little hope.

She nods. "Yeah, I get it." We stand in an awkward silence. Annabeth keeps glancing at me until she finally says,

"How much do you know about me?"

"Your dad is a history professor that is obsessed with WWII, your mom is Athena, you have a step-mom that you never got along with until recently, and you have two little half-brothers that are NOT demigods. Your dad asked your mom to take you back when you were "born" and you always fought. When he married, you fought with your step-mom and your dad. Finally, you ran away when you were seven. You met Luke Castilian and Thalia Grace in an alley where Luke gave you a dagger. You travelled for a while with them and created safe-houses until Grover Underhill found you three. He took you all to Camp Half-Blood where you were safe, but Thalia died and was turned into a tree. You were never allowed out of the camp and when Percy came, you didn't like him that much. You gave him a lesson every morning about Ancient Greek. Percy told you that you should try to talk to your dad. You finally told him you wanted to try again and he moved to California. You thought about joining the Hunters of Artemis, but decided not to for Percy." I pause, noticing the dumbfounded look on Annabeth's face. "You should wait until Percy asks." I grin.

Annabeth shakes her head. "Wow."

"I could continue. But, for your sake, I'll stop there." I.E.: I don't want to bring Luke in the conversation. Annabeth nods thankfully, probably guessing what I wanted to avoid.

"I, uh… I guess we have to go tell everyone…" Annabeth says, glancing down the hall. I sigh.

"Ready?" Annabeth glances sideways at me. I shrug.

"I suppose." Which is my way of saying, "I am still trying to absorb all of this. No I'm not ready!" But I follow her out the door anyways.


	2. You Have GOT To Be Kidding Me

I look around the dining room. It's new and old at the same time. There are certain parts of the ship that shine like it has been put together yesterday, and other parts that look as though they've been here for ages.

There weren't any extra rooms on the ship because Leo had made enough for eight people. Or, that's what Annabeth and I had thought. We ended up finding the one Hera mentioned. It is a beautiful shade of dark blue. After finding my mirror, we went up to the deck. So here I stand in front of the demigods and a satyr, holding a hand mirror that is so decorated with peacocks and pictures of the perfect family, I want to be sick. I am also in my unflattering pajamas. With bed hair.

All of the book characters are sitting around at the table. They all stare at me. I have no idea what to think. Nor do they. They all look confused, worried, and, in some instances, angry.

"Okay, everyone. Listen up. This is Emma Baker. She is, uh, our newest member." Annabeth says she is completely at a loss of what to say to the other demigods.

No one says anything. For a second. Then everyone talks at once.

"Um, what?"

"Why?"

"So, I probably can't hit her with my club?"

"When did this happen?"

"Who is she?"

"How did she get on my ship?! We're higher than a several hundred feet above the ground!"

"HEY." Annabeth says, loudly. I cringe. Here I appear, suddenly, taken from my life and thrust into theirs. My only thing to offer is "moral." They will ask _what can she do?_ I'll be forced to reply _I can say "GO TEAM!"_

"Listen." Annabeth says, taking me out of my mental conversation. "Emma was, like the rest of us, dragged here from her world to ours' by Queen Hera. It's not her fault she's here." I can't help but feel resentment at that statement. Annabeth didn't mean it, but she made me sound like a defenseless puppy that has been shoved into a couples' care.

"Hera brought her here?" Piper McClean asks. She has mistrust in her voice that I doubt no one failed to miss.

Annabeth nods. "Yes. But Emma is not Hera's pet or anything, okay? She's um, she's…" Annabeth falters slightly and I know why. Telling a group of hopeless demigods that a new member is actually useless, as she cannot fight isn't something one wants to tell others.

"I'm mortal." I wince. "I have never held a sword or dagger. I have shot a bow a couple of times, though I'm awful at it." I feel like I needed to say that before someone asked.

"You have never, ever, in your life, ever, not even once, not a single time in your whole entire…"

"COACH!" Annabeth says loudly. Hedge stops talking.

Everyone is silent, yet the silence seems to say it all; Why did Hera give us a mortal?

"Emma has read our adventures. She knows about our quest." Annabeth says, trying to help me out.

Jason and everyone around the table frown. "She has _read_ our adventures?" Jason asks. I look at Annabeth and she proceeds to tell everyone about our conversation with Hera. Now is when I remember, again and painfully, I am wearing an old, ratty t-shirt advertising a preschool I have never been to and stupid Mickey Mouse pajama pants. (A/N Not that Mickey is stupid. I love Mickey. But I would hate to show up dressed like that.)

"So we're all... Book characters." Percy says. Annabeth nods.

Looks are exchanged. "Are our lives meaningless then? Like, we aren't being controlled by OUR decisions; we're being controlled by some author?" Leo asks. It's almost funny; Leo, the comic of the group asking a philosophical question.

"No. We control what happens. It just so happens that in another dimension, our lives are being chronicled." Annabeth says. There is a little too much force in her voice. She is trying to convince herself.

My stomach bubbles. This was a stupid thing for Hera to do. They are all thinking about how pointless it is to have me on board. And, probably, their minds are being blown by the "other-dimensions" talk.

"Well, it's nice to meet you." Hazel Levesque stands up and offers me her hand. I feel a smile break out slowly on my face and I take Hazel's hand.

"It…" My voice comes out hoarse. I clear my throat. "It's nice to meet you too. Very nice." I want to tell her how awesome I think it is to meet her.

"You know all about us then?" Hazel asks. She seems a little sheepish. I nod.

"Yeah. But I'm not going to go around blabbing people's secrets." The room relaxes slightly like everyone sighed. I sort of giggle.

Percy gives me a scrutinizing look. "How old are you?" He asks.

"Sixteen."

"Cool."

I nod.

Everyone looks around. I can tell there are still some people who feel uncomfortable. I don't want to make them hate me. I love these people. I appreciate that they all almost get along right away. I was impressed when I read that.

"So. Um… Where are we? Like, story wise?" I ask. I mentally slap my forehead. This is so very painfully uncomfortable.

"What?" Leo asks.

"What's happened so far? Where are we?" I ask. Leo answers, "We're going to, uh… Where was it?" He looks at Piper.

Piper clears her throat, still looking at me with a curious expression. As though she mistrusts me. Which is possible. "Kansas. To find Bacchus."

I stopped myself from butting in and finishing her sentence. That will be hard. Nodding, I say, "Oh, okay." I sort of smile. I don't want to give anything away, but I don't want them to think anything bad happens. Which, of course, would be a lie. But I don't have to tell them.

"Wait; let me sum it all up." Frank says, with a hand in the air. It reminds me of Apollo, whenever he was prepared to recite a made-up haiku. "You were sent here from a different dimension by Queen Hera, who thinks we could use your help. In your world, we're book characters. You've read all of those books, so you know what's going to happen. Right?"

"Yeah, pretty much." I nod again. I realize I nod a lot.

"And, you can't help us, in any way." Jason says. Everyone is thinking this. I know it. It's written all over their faces.

Bravely, I reply, in my quietest voice, "Yeah. That's me. The useless know-it-all."

Jason winces. "Listen, I…"

"No, it's okay. That's what I am. I can't tell you guys anything or my head will explode. Not literally." I say hastily as Hazel's eyes widen. "And I know nothing about fighting. I fake fence with my little brother, but, you know. He was seven or eight when we fought. And I was…" I do math in my head. "…Twelve? So. Yeah. Probably not someone you want to take to have your back. In a fight." Suddenly, I feel tears sting my eyes. I am feeling completely sorry for myself. No fighting skills. They have to lug my useless self around on their adventure. All I can do is watch. Why did Hera bring me to this humiliation?

"Listen, um… You guys probably want to be alone. I'll uh, I'll go to my… The room, I'm staying in. If that's okay." I clear my throat and pretend there's something in my eye so I can have an excuse to wipe tears out.

Annabeth briefly touches my shoulder before nodding kindly. "That sounds good. Go ahead and get settled. We'll call you when we get to Kansas."

I smile, sort of and exit the room. I can't make eye contact with anyone. I feel like a wuss. I always imagined it would awesome being here as myself. But now, I realize two things. One, half of my favorite story characters do not trust/like me. Two, I will probably die.


End file.
